headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Wallace University
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Dickie Dollar Scholars Kappa Kappa Tau | appearances = Scream Queens | poi = The Grind | 1st = "Pilot" }} Wallace University is a fictional learning center and the central setting from the FOX Network television programs Scream Queens. It was first seen in the series premiere, and has appeared in every subsequent episode. Description Wallace University is an accredited college in an unrevealed state in the United States. It was established in 1928. The school's two major student societies are the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority and the Dickie Dollar Scholars fraternity. For at least twenty years, the Dean of Wallace University has been Cathy Munsch. History Wallace University is known for its strange and controversial history. In 1995, during a party at the Kappa Kappa Tau house, a pregnant girl named Sophia gave birth to a child. She was found bloody and dead inside of a bathtub. Several sorority members discovered the body, but were more concerned about dancing to "Waterfalls" rather than taking any direct action. Dean Cathy Munsch, and her assistant, Agatha Bean, did not wish to draw any negative to the school, so they secretly disposed of the body and made arrangements for the baby. By the year 2015, the president of Kappa Kappa Tau was the monstrous uber-bitch Chanel Oberlin. In addition to being the president of the sorority, she was also the leader of her own personal clique - The Chanels. All of the members of her inner circle were named for her, Chanel #2, Chanel #3, Chanel #4, and Chanel #5. Dean Munsch threatened to revoke the Kappa's charter due to Oberlin's offensive nature, but even she was incapable of taking such action. To get one over on the Chanels however, Dean Munsch opened the sorority to all pledges, not just the ones that the Chanels selected themselves. New pledges included Grace Gardner, Zayday Williams, Hester Ulrich, Deaf Taylor Swift and an Asian lesbian named Sam. Scream Queens: Pilot It was around this time that a string of gruesome murders began taking place at the school. Someone dressed up as the Red Devil, the school's team mascot, and went on a killing spree against members of both Kappa Kappa Tau and the Dickie Dollar Scholars using a variety of weapons, including butcher knives and chainsaws. People Staff * Cathy Munsch - Dean * Wes Gardner - Film teacher * Gigi Caldwell - President of the national chapter of Kappa Kappa Tau * Secure Enforcement Solutions :* Denise Hemphill :* Shondell Washington Students * Peter Martinez * Kappa Kappa Tau :* Chanel Oberlin - Co-president :* Zaday Williams - Co-president :* Chanel #2 - Deceased :* Chanel #3, Sadie Swenson :* Chanel #5, Libby Putney :* Grace Gardner - Pledge. :* Hester Ulrich - Pledge. :* Sam - "Predatory Lez"; Pledge. :* Deaf Taylor Swift - Pledge; deceased. * Dickie Dollar Scholars :* Boone Clemens :* Chad Radwell :* Earl Grey :* Roger :* Dodger Others * Agatha Bean - Chanel Oberlin's maid; deceased. * Red Devil - Former team mascot. Serial killer. * Coney - Replacement team mascot. Deceased. Notes * The road leading to the main entrance of Wallace University is Cowen Circle. See also External Links * Wallace University at the Scream Queens Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations